


Never Let You Go

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [40]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Chapter 3 Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: I don't normally write romance fics, but I found myself inspired by this video:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OKvOcS956yY





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas

As Boris lay on the slab, he looked at the deformed woman preparing her tools. Yet it wasn't fear he felt, but sorrow.

This was not the angel he knew.

"A-Alice..." His voice was weak from disuse--he wasn't exactly sure what had left him unable to speak, but he wasn't going to let that stop him anymore.

"This...this isn't you, Alice."

The woman turned, looking surprised.

"I know Alice Angel. She'd never do this to her friends." The wolf's voice choked up. "Beauty didn't matter to her as much as those she cared about."

"You don't know what you're talking about," snarled 'Alice.' "I am beautiful. Loved by all. I was perfect. No matter what Joey says."

"Joey did this to you," Boris replied. "You and Bendy alike. He made you into monsters."

"And I'm going to put things right. I will be perfect again."

Boris hung his head. She wasn't listening. She didn't care anymore.

Was Alice truly gone?

"Fine," he said. "Go ahead. Do it." He shut his eyes. "You want my guts to make yourself beautiful? I'll give them up, if it means the girl I love can be happy."

"L-love?"

Hearing this, 'Alice' looked startled. That voice hadn't come from her mouth. What's more, it sounded like how Alice did in the show--back when Susie had voiced her.

"You...love me?"

(BATIM)

Accompanied by Bendy--the real Bendy, not the monster that had been chasing him--Henry finally made it back to 'Alice's' operating room. The two burst in, only to freeze at the sight of an arm sticking out of 'Alice's' chest--an arm with a white-gloved hand attached to it. Quickly looking around, Henry spotted Boris, struggling with renewed vigor to break the straps. As he freed the wolf, Bendy ran over to 'Alice' and grabbed her arms.

"I got her!"

The moment Boris was free, he ran over and grabbed hold of the hand still protruding from 'Alice.' Grabbing hold, he began to pull with all his strength while Bendy kept 'Alice' restrained.

"Don't let go!"

"I won't!"

Boris kept his word. No matter how much 'Alice' fought, he refused to let go. Finally, with one last tug, the head of Alice Angel emerged. Henry ran over to help, and with his aid, the two pulled the angel free, falling back onto the floor. Instantly, the fake Alice began to dissolve into a puddle of ink, emitting one last scream as she did so.

(BATIM)

As soon as the quartet reached a safe room, Boris pulled Alice into a hug, gently stroking her hair as he spoke comfortingly to her.

"So, he's had feelings for Al this whole time," Bendy remarked. "Who knew?"

"Not me," Henry managed to say, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. "I mean, you and she weren't really written as love interests, but still."

Bendy nodded. "As long as she's happy--and I'm sure she will be, now that she doesn't have those echoes of Susie and Allison in her head." He looked over at Henry. "How are they doing, anyway?"


End file.
